A Little Trip
by XOmarX
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are suprised to find out they got more money than they thought and decide to take a vaction, so they head out to the myerious and alluring Mt. Oblivion. However is the beautiful mountain really what it appears to be? Rated M for saftey.


**Chapter 1 xD**

**Well to start off I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, if I did there would be a lot of naughty things happening hahahaha! Anways I also do not own this story either! My brother at first told me to write the story but I told him no and he should. It ended up to where I told him if he wrote a little of the chapters I would type them up and add details and dialogue for him. This chapter was originally 11 lines in a notebook, lolz! This is my bro story, I really hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**Warning: This is a yaoi so if you don't like then hit the back button and go find something else! X] It is also rated M, for "safety" as my brother said hahah!**

* * *

><p>A loud yawn was heard as Demyx began to stir awake. The person beside him in his bed was already awake and starting to get up. Before the other could put a foot on the floor the blonde reached out and dragged him back on the bed to him. "Demyx I need to get ready for work." The small boy argued.<p>

"Sorry Zexion, but work can wait. I want you to lay with me at least another 10 minutes." Demyx grumbled and snuggled his face into Zexion's neck. He enjoyed how good he smelled, it reminded him of lavenders. He would never tell him that though, he didn't want to chance that Zexion might try to rid himself of the smell.

"Demyx I really need to get ready…" Zexion sighed as he lay with the blonde cuddling him. The arms wrapped around him refused to let him go, so finally he gave in and closed his eyes. He tried hard to not let himself slip into unconsciousness but he could only hold out for so long. Soon his body went limp and he was sound asleep.

Demyx looked down at Zexion with a smile on his lips; his lover was just too darn cute. He kissed his cheek softly before getting out of the bed and pulling the covers over him.

Just as he was pulling on his shirt he felt a sudden buzzing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled his phone out, who the hell would be calling early in the morning? When he read the caller ID he was a bit surprised and rushed out of the bedroom to answer it.

"Namine? What's up sis?" Demyx asked surprised.

"Not much Dem, but I have something important to tell you. I think you're going to be very happy." She said in a light tone, he could imagine her bright smile.

Demyx still felt confused, what would she call to tell him that would make him happy? "Nami, I am going to be honest here. I'm confused." He could hear a small sigh then a laugh.

"Well I guess you forgot every year that this is the time when you get taxes back. Figure you'd be silly enough to forget. Zexion had me do them for you guys and well I thought I'd call and let you know how much you got back." Demyx's turned red as he realized how dumb he felt, he forgot completely that Namine did their taxes for them. She was perfect to do it, she enjoyed helping her brother out and her being an accountant made her super with numbers. "Anyways Demyx, you and Zexion…are getting 5,000 munny back!" she nearly squealed.

Demyx sputtered a moment, he couldn't speak. He knew him and Demyx had been working pretty hard last year but he was surprised at how much they got back. "Dem? You there? Hello?" Namine started asking getting worried.

He realized he hadn't spoken yet and started babbling, "Yea! I'm alright, just wow! That's a lot more than I was thinking we were going to get back. This is great! Thank you Nami for doing our taxes for us, you're a great little sister."

They talked a bit longer, she explained that the money would be in their account within the week. He thanked her again and again and finally she told him she had to go for work and let him go. He smiled as he returned to the bedroom an stared at the beauty in his bed. He looked at the clock and cringed, Zexion was going to kill him.

He gulped and slid into the bed wrapping an arm around the blue haired boy pulling him onto him. "Hey Zex, it's time to wake up. You look so beautiful you know that?" he cooed into his lovers ear as he started to wake.

"Mmm…shudup Dem. What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it? Who cares when we got each other and all the time in the world?" he responed suddenly feeling like the room was getting hotter.

He watched the other give him a dirty look before looking around for the clock which when he finally found it he froze. When he turned to Demyx the blonde flinched and hid under the covers. "Demyx, come out from under the covers." There was a shake of a head beneath the cloth. Zexion sighed and laid back on the pillows, "Please Dem?"

"Fine." The blonde grumbled and uncover himself and meekly peeked at Zex making sure he wasn't going to get attacked. "I'm sorry Zexy; I got a call from my sister and got distracted. I didn't mean to make you super late for work."

"It's alright Dems. I'll call and let them know I'll be coming later." He sounded defeated. Zexion hated being late, he enjoyed being on time to work.

"Well how about you just call in sick, no wait call and tell them you want to use your vacation days!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed. Before Zexion could ask why in the hell would he do that Dem continued, "I found out from Nami that for our taxes coming back we're getting 5,000 munny!"

Zexion's eyes went wide. They hadn't planned on that much back.

The blonde was twiddling his fingers suddenly, he wanted to obviously ask Zex something but was extremely nervous. Finally he spit it out, "I want us to go on vacation. We could go camping at Mount. Oblivion. I heard the scenery is just breath taking there, we can even get us a guide so we get to see all the amazing hot spots and not get lost."

He watched the other turn and tumble this idea in his head. He held his breath as the seconds went by. After what seemed like forever he nodded his head and Demyx whopped in joy. He hadn't been camping since he was a little kid. This was going to be an absolute blast. He pounced on Zexion and ravished him with kisses.

"Alright, alright I get it. Your overjoyed. I really need to call my work and let them know I'm going to be out on vacation. Come on, get off me you silly blonde." Zexion laughed as Demyx continued to kiss him all over wherever there was bare skin exposed. With rosy cheeks Zexion went to go call his work. Demyx meanwhile ran to his laptop and started booking the flight. In three days they were to leave California and head to Mt. Oblivion in Michigan. This was going to be such an adventure.

The next few days were very slow; the excitement from which this trip first sprouted on was fading as they became impatient. They made sure to buy all the necessities they would need and make sure they were well prepared. They called and made sure a guide would be set up for them when they arrived there; they were assured they would be very pleased with the trip they were making.

When they finally were able to board the plane they couldn't express how relived they were to be out of the house and on their way. Demyx was glad he was able to sit by Zexion on the flight; he would have been restless otherwise, not liking the bluenett to be out of his eyesight for long.

On the plane they both cringed at how obnoxious the people surrounding them were. There was a kid a few rows back throwing a tantrum, a kid in front of them listening to his music too loud, and a guy next to Demyx who was crunching peanuts like no tomorrow.

Demyx leaned forward and whispered into Zexion's ear, "I wonder how the hell the crew deal with this damn people!"

There was a pause and an amused smirk appeared on Zexion's lips, "Same way I deal with you."

He began chucking as he snuggled into Demyx shoulder and closing his eyes. "Hey wait, what's that supposed to mean? Zexion? Ugh he fell asleep." Demyx sighed and wrapped an arm around Zex and closed his own eyes to let sleep take him as well.

When his eyes opened again it was morning he could tell. On the speaker it was announcing that the plan was going to be landing and for passengers to make sure they were seat belted. He shook Zexion awake and told him to buckle himself which he did half asleep.

It was 8:15 AM when Demyx and Zexion were in the Lansing airport. People were going every which way, all bent on getting to their destinations. There was a sleek black car outside that had been waiting for the duo to arrive to drive them to the mountain. They slipped in and were on their way. Demyx felt wide awake unlike Zexion who was trying not to pass out in the car.

"We're here!" Demyx practically squealed as he saw a gate ahead.

Zexion mumbled some sort of gibberish that Demyx couldn't understand. Demyx smiled and shifted so he had Zexion curled in his lap. He lifted his head and brushed his lips against the others, the small boy made a mewl-like noise and Demyx grinned. His tounge began to lick the others neck and he was just about to leave a nice dark hicky when the door was opened and he gasped.

"Um, Hello! My name is Roxas and I'm going to be your guide here at Mt. Oblivion." The small boy in front of him was even smaller than Zexion, he couldn't be over 16 he was so young. He felt a bit confused by this; he had been assured their guide would be great and experienced. He hadn't expected someone so, young.

As if he could tell what Demyx was thinking Roxas looked at the ground and felt a bit embarrassed. "I know I don't look like much but I'm a lot better than what you think, I've taken many tourist all over this mountain and I always do my best." He said softly.

Demyx smiled, he might be young but he had to admit, the kid didn't seem so bad. He was alright. Scooping up Zexion out of the car Demyx nodded at Roxas, "You're alright. Younger than what I thought but age doesn't always mean experience right?"

Zexion was set on his feet and he yawned as he licked his lips and looked around. He didn't seem surprised that he was in a different environment then he'd been in when he first fell asleep. He looked at the blonde and gave a small sleepy smile and a wave, "I'm Zexion, and this goof is Demyx." Roxas returned the smile and introduced himself to Zexion. As they talked Demyx got him and Zex's backpacks that had their supplies in it.

Demyx stared at the tall mountain that was practically in front of him. He had a huge bright smile as could hear the sounds of rushing water and birds singing to each other. This was going to be a blast that him and Zexion would never forget!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it! The first chappy is dooooone! Woot woow!<strong>_

_**Please review and let us know what you think, more review means faster updates. No flames though, because burning people isn't nice you know ;)**_

_**It was a bit boring and long but now it can only get funner from here! I hate writing the beginnings of a story, anyone else feel that way? I just never know really where or how to start it. Haha anyways thanks for reading :]**_


End file.
